


Waiting Out the Storm

by Impala_Chick



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Brad wants to get his mouth on Nate.





	Waiting Out the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I started this for seasonofkink Bingo, but didn't finish it in time. Also written for Kinktober day 9. The prompt is "rimming."

Brad had resigned himself to the fact that they were trapped inside Nate’s condo, at least until the storm passed. No sense in panicking. Brad was parked on the couch playing a video game in his boxers, and they were waiting it out.

Nate’s condo wasn’t very big. One bed, one bath, with a living space and adjacent kitchen. So Brad was constantly aware of Nate’s presence. It seemed like they were always right on top of each other, and there were few distractions available. And it was driving Brad’s libido crazy. 

Nate walked in front of the couch to get into the kitchen, and Brad noticed the way his sweatpants hugged his hips and the curve of his ass. He heard Nate rummage around in the kitchen and make himself a snack, but then he was right back in Brad’s space as he sat next to him, close enough for their knees to touch. Brad watched Nate bite a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and he tracked the way Nate’s tongue flicked out to taste the jelly left behind. 

“Like what you see?” Nate teased when he noticed Brad watching him. 

“Fuck you,” Brad shot back with a laugh. He tried to turn back to his video game, but he knew he wasn’t focused enough to actually keep playing.

“Well now you sound horny _and_ grumpy,” Nate said as he took another bite of his sandwich. 

Brad paused the game and tossed the controller onto the table. He turned to Nate, a specific idea on his mind. 

“The way I figure it, it is entirely possible we lose power in this category three storm. And if that happens, we should probably save the generator fuel for more important things like cooking instead of showering. Which means that right now we should really take advantage of the fact that we are currently impeccably clean from a delightfully hot shower,” Brad drawled. His eyes roamed over Nate’s chest, and he admired the way his blue t-shirt stretched across it. 

“Get more specific,” Nate said, goading him. He put his sandwich down on the table, and his filthy smirk clearly conveyed that he understood what Brad was going to say; he just wanted to hear him say it. Nate had always liked to hear Brad talk dirty.

“I want to eat your ass, Nate. On this couch. Right now. I could say it more eloquently, but I wanted to be clear.”

Brad watched Nate’s eyes initially grow wide, but then Nate showed his teeth in a sugary sweet smile. His face went from amused to downright predatory in 2 seconds flat. Nate let his mouth drop open just a little, and his eyes roamed Brad’s body like he was ready to swallow him whole. Brad had always thought Nate’s lips made him look like a porn star. Growing older had not changed his opinion. 

“You haven’t put your pretty fuckin’ mouth on me like that in awhile,” Nate said in his most seductive deep voice as he leaned forward to press his lips to Brad’s. 

Brad dragged his teeth against Nate’s bottom lip, because he knew that kind of teasing was right up Nate’s alley. Brad was rewarded with a guttural moan, and pulled back to glance down at Nate’s cock, already tenting Nate’s sweatpants. After all the years they had been together, Brad could still get to Nate like that. He hoped his face didn’t look too smug. He reached over and palmed Nate’s dick through his pants.

“Don’t be cocky, Brad. It’s unbecoming,” Nate chastised as he reached over and tweaked Brad’s nipple. Brad squeaked indignantly and swatted Nate’s hand away. He never could hide anything from Nate.

“We have plenty of groceries, the storm is slowing down, and our phones still work. Let’s just celebrate the small things today,” Brad explained as he pressed a kiss to Nate’s temple. He motioned for Nate to turn around, eager to get his tongue on Nate, to taste him. 

Nate obliged and got up on his forearms on the couch, his ass up in the air. Brad twisted his body to face Nate, and pulled Nate’s sweatpants down over his ass. Brad was pleased to find that he wasn’t wearing underwear.

Brad hummed his approval, and slapped Nate’s right cheek. Brad leaned in then, and spread Nate’s ass with his hands. He licked around the tight, sensitive skin and he felt Nate’s body start to relax against his mouth. Brad pushed at Nate’s hole with the flat of his tongue and licked up and down, getting Nate wet enough for fingers. Brad spent some time there, teasing Nate, and he could feel his own spit dripping down his chin. 

“Brad, aren’t we a little old for teasing?” Nate protested. His voice was slightly muffled, as Nate’s right cheek was pressed into the couch.

In lieu of answering, Brad stuck the tip of his tongue inside Nate. His jaw felt tight from the effort of licking into Nate’s hole, so he pushed a finger through the slick mess and into Nate, alongside his tongue. He used his index finger to open Nate up just enough to slip his tongue further inside. He was rewarded instantly when Nate’s body shivered from the intrusion. 

Brad licked in harder, and hooked his finger. Nate yelped in surprise, but he didn’t move his body. Brad gripped his ass with the hand that was free.

“I thought you specifically told me to get to the point,” Brad chided as he paused for breath. He pressed a second finger in and pushed harder against Nate’s prostate, and Nate pushed back against his hand. 

“You don’t always listen to me,” Nate said, his voice strained. In lieu of an answer, Brad stuck his tongue back in alongside his fingers. He licked harder, and he could feel Nate clenching around him. Brad buried his face in Nate’s ass, reveling in the simple pleasure of giving this to Nate. He wanted him to come this way, moaning and scraping his nails against the couch cushions.

Brad rubbed the rough spot inside Nate, and licked all around his hole. He felt his own spit dripping down, coating his fingers. He had a pretty good rhythm going, and he didn’t dare move even though his cock was begging for attention. He couldn’t talk like this, but he was pretty sure Nate didn’t need him to. He felt Nate’s body trembling, and he figured Nate must have started jerking his own cock.

“Oh, fuck,” Nate said very clearly. And then he was coming. Brad felt it in the way he tightened up, and in the way his body shuddered with the aftershocks. Brad was hyper-aware of Nate’s skin, warm and soft against his mouth. He pulled out his fingers with a wet, messy sound. He kept his mouth on Nate as he reached under himself and put his hand into his boxers.

Nate started to get up, but Brad still had a hand on Nate. He moved it up and gripped Nate’s hip, anchoring him to the couch. 

“Don’t,” Brad warned. He put his mouth back on Nate, and squeezed his eyes shut. The smell of sex and sweat and _Nate_ engulfed him. Brad felt dizzy with it. He could barely breath, but he didn’t care. He twisted his spit-soaked right hand around the head of his own cock, his tongue weakly licking at Nate’s hole.

“Brad, you’re going to come like this, your face buried in my ass, aren’t you?” Nate said it with a mix of wonder and amusement. Brad grunted in response, and jerked his cock faster.

Nate was saying something, but Brad was not listening. He was already coming, lost in the pleasure of his orgasm.

“Goddamn, Brad. We are filthy,” Nate commented as he sat up. Brad sat up too, and his face felt wet. He could see where Nate had come on the couch, and he laughed. 

“Might as well do some house cleaning today to kill time.”

Nate locked eyes with him then, and his mouth fell open. He looked predatory again. 

“C’mere,” Nate said. He reached over to grip the back of Brad’s neck, and hauled him in for a kiss. Nate’s tongue darted out to lick into Brad’s mouth and Brad’s whole body lit up again with desire. Brad felt completely lost to everything but Nate’s lips and teeth and tongue. 

Nate pulled back to look at him, his hand still warm against Brad’s neck.  
“I still got it,” Nate huffed, his eyes bright.

“Don’t be cocky, Nate. It’s unbecoming,” Brad echoed. His voice sounded soft and reverent even to his own ears. He couldn’t help it. 

Nate threw his head back in a deep and comforting laugh, but he didn’t pull his hand away. Brad felt his heart grow a size, just looking at how happy and _young_ Nate looked. He was the luckiest bastard around because he had all day to admire Nate, like this.

And wash the couch cushions, of course.


End file.
